ALONE
by whitestsky
Summary: Endou is afraid to be alone started when? This is unusual for him isn't he? Kazemaru however make a promise to Endou 'cause he loves him. But can he keep it? hmmmm...Endou 's hidden past was revealed here ...please review..This my first story hope you like it WARNING: Yaoi / boys love...rated T To be safe
1. prologue

sky: sky here? I hope you my story

* * *

Kazemaru's point of view

"Hey. Kazemaru, do you want to come with us?"I look at kidou whose currently asking me.

"O-of course "I laughed nervously.

"Endou was coming isn't he?" Gouenji look at me with teasing eyes .I blushed

When it comes to Endou, I can't but to blushed. Everything about him. His smile, His easy going grin and His promises and Of course His eyes...The colour of mud... *blushes more*

"So it's true that Kazemaru likes Endou?" kidou ask an obvious question. I blushed steaming hot

"Yeah it's true "Gouenji nods and kidou follows

"I-it's N-not T-true" I said blushing like a sick person...Both of them just laughed]

*pouts*when did they notice it? But I hate to admit it's true. I love that easy going brunette.*still blushing*

"K-KAZEMARU

His voice sounds close yet his still far away and Why did it sound like he's in pain or what?*turn around to his direction*Out of nowhere He appear then tackle me... *tried to sit huh? *felt hot liquid dropping on my cheeks* Am I crying? Or Endou was the one crying?

"Endou?" I mumble under my breath...

"Kazemaru, Are you alright?"Gouenji asked while kidou deals with Endou.

Seriously what's wrong with Endou today? He appeared from nowhere then tackles me. Nice greetings...*looks at Endou* he was crying like a five years old kid ...*look away* _so...so...cute I haven't seen him like that for years*_blushes cheeks*

"I'm sorry!"He said still continue crying

"It's fine"

"No its not... I shouldn't run like that...I swear I won't do it again?" He said under his breath

"Like i said its fine" I repeated

Kidou meet Gouenji's gaze before looking at the crying brunette. Gouenji did the same. REALLY? ... What's wrong with Endou? He looks different from Endou in practice...He looks like he seen a ghost...if you sit him next to Hiroto, they will look the same...He had the same paleness as Hiroto. His eyes were red? Since when did Endou use contacts? ...WERIED...

"Okay let's bring Endou home first."Gouenji said nervously...

"okay." kidou and I agreed. Endou is behind me tugging my shirt like a five years old kid *sighed*still crying (?

How many times do I need to say he's crying...? And by the way why is he crying? On the way to Endou's resident we're talking about geometry...

"2(_pi_ r 2(2 _pi_r h" gouenji said

"Surface area's formula" kidou answered easily

I can't answer them because Endou's quite bothersome...but he didn't say any word that's why his bothering me...He just keeps tugging my shirt and silently sobbing *sighed*I'm wondering where his cheerful self this afternoon...on the practice...*frown*today is different is see...

"Mamoru?" Auntie (Endou's mom) came in perfect timing.

Endou finally let go of my shirt and run to auntie *sighed*still crying... let me call him auntie since elementary 'cause Endou is my Best friend since then (no hidden meaning)

"What happened?"She looks at the three of us...

"We just leave him at the clubhouse for he can change to his uniform" Gouenji said nervously

"Then after that he came crashing to Kazemaru crying..."Kidou said trying to calm auntie whose currently in panic

"Alone...Just for a minute...Oh ...Mamoru..." She turned to her son

"Calm yourself. You need to... no one's going to leave you "again"She put a little anger on the word alone ...

"REALLY?"Auntie winks at us...

"Sure"I promised.

"Thank you" He goes off with his mom ...still sobbing...

_He left me, kidou and gouenji stunned and shocked but mostly worried _

"So we can't study geometry with Endou today?"Gouenji looks at me with teasing eyes

"But mostly...Kazemaru promise a heavy promise to Endou.. I wander if he can keep it? "Kidou laughed sarcastically

"Ha ha. Very funny"I laughed nervously

That's my problem but I am sure I'll keep it for he also keeps his promise ...but there's three things I want to be sure with...and I am sure in

1) Why did Endou cry like that? Is it because of being alone?

2) Did he get contacts? 'Cause his eyes are red earlier...

3) I had admitted that I love him even he doesn't know it yet and I will keep it...

* * *

SKY: I don't own Inazuma eleven *sighed*

TENMA: Hello. Matsukaze here!*giggles*

SKY: Hi tenma-kun...

TENMA: So what's happening to Endou-kantouku?

SKY: You'll need to read it on later chapters*giggles*

TSURUGI:*appears from nowhere*how come I am here with Matsukaze? tch...

SKY: easy*giggles*you'll appear with him on later chapters

TENMA hey sky-Chan I heard this is your first story at here at (FFdot)net

SKY: YES and no

TENMA: What do you mean by yes and no?

SKY: in this account yes that's only thing I could say from now on..

TENMA you had account already?

SKY: No .it is my sister account. I am a co-author there

TSURUGI: Two timer!

SKY:*get hit by the word two timer*

TENMA:*laughed nervously*Sky..Are you alright?

SKY:*tears on her eyes*let's just say this is my first story...*smiled fakely*

TENMA:*sighed*oh..*widen eyes* sorry for sky's wrong grammar and misspelling

SKY: but I tried to avoid them*frown* sorry for the geometry part and OOCness of the characters...please review...it will help me much...*smile sheepishly*but before that *get a baseball bat*TSURUGI...

TSURUGI: Tch...

ENDOU*appear from nowhere*Sky... you said in the story that i need to calm myself you too CALM YOURSELF

TENMA:*sweat drops*

SKY: okay if Endou said so then its fine...but I won't forget this Tsurugi


	2. Chapter 1

Kazemaru's P.O.V

"Kazemaru, Gouenji, Kidou, Fubuki, Good morning. "Here he comes. Here he was with his cheerful-self unlike yesterday*blushes*

"Captain. Good morning" Fubuki smiled at him,

"Good morning too" Kidou smiled at me (huh?)

"Morning "Gouenji smiled at me.

"Err… good morning Endou "I blushed again

"Huh? Are you okay? Kazemaru?" he asked after noticing that I was blushing like a tomato.

"Pfft…"Gouenji tried not to laughed

*steps on Gouenji's foot* "OUCH" said he. Since when did I become violent? *looks away* Maybe now!*laughed sheepishly but failed then sigh*

"By the way," Captain since when did you buy contacts" Fubuki asked

Huh?*stares at Endou's eyes* it's still red as blood.*sigh * what happened to his brown eye?

"Huh?" he was stunned. "what are you saying? Fubuki I don't buy contacts?"

"Seriously you don't buy contacts? Then why are your eyes still red?"I said with serious tone and sighed.

"Still?" Kidou looked at me.

"So you didn't notice?" I said trying to return the gaze. He shook his head. I sighed

"Really?" Endou interrupted with a serious look. We all nodded.

Finally something to agree with?

"By the way, you do have a mirror, don't you?" Endou asked. I nodded and searched on my bag

I passed the mirror. "There you go!" I accidentally made contact with his hand. I blushed.

"You still have this? Kakkoi~!" Endou said while investigating the mirror I gave him, rather, he gave me.

Well, it's Endou's first gift to me, when he first met me, _when he first mistaken me for a girl. _  
I sighed and answered in a shy voice, remembering how that same mirror came to my possession. "Yes."

* * *

Endou's POV

I looked at the mirror. _What are they saying? My eyes aren't red! It is still brown like always. _I sighed and looked at it again, I blinked, eyes widening in surprise. "N—nani?" It...It...It is as they say, It has turned red. But why? But how?  
I sighed. Weird, I do not remember wearing contact lenses.

"So captain, do you believe me now?" Fubuki asked. I nodded.

"It isn't contact lenses. No one can wear contact lenses without them knowing it and looking at Endou's reaction, apparently, he doesn't know." Kidou said but apparently no one, even me, is smart to understand what is trying to say.

I looked at Kazemaru, who is still blushing. "Are you sure you have not worn contact lenses?" Goenji asked. I nodded.

"Well," I returned the mirror back to Kazemaru. "we're going to be late for soccer practice. Let's go?" I smiled at them, who looked at one another and then to me.

"Captain, we have geometry tests for today." Fubuki said.

What? Really? I have not reviewed it yet. Oh crap!

"What's wrong?" Kidou asked.

"I forgot about it. Well," I laughed nervously. "I haven't reviewed yet." I sighed.

"What did you do yesterday?" Gouenji asked.

"Probably, crying."Kazemaru said blushing. Kidou and Gouenji agreed

"Huh?" I looked at them then look at Fubuki who's currently trying to figure out what's happening? Like me.

If I remember I won't react like this….*shocked*

"You don't remember?" Gouenji asked? I nodded.

"So if you don't remember. Tell me what did you do yesterday?" Gouenji asked again.

"I don't know. Maybe I faint." 'cause I just wake up this morning in my bed and mom doesn't want to tell me what happened yesterday.*sighed*

"You didn't faint yesterday!" Kazemaru said with a little blush.

"You don't remember."I nodded.

Kidou, Gouenji, and Kazemaru look at each other, with worried look.*sigh*what happened?

"Let's just play soccer for now P-L-E-A-S-E~" I trying to be as cheerful like usual. All of them nodded.

Maybe I might remember something or maybe *laughed sheepishly* Force some answer from them...arrgh...Why should I force them? But then again I could also force them arrgh…..what's wrong with me?

"Endou? What's wrong?" Gouenji asked. I shook my head...

"Really?" Gouenji asked. Not believing me actually.

"Yes" I smiled.

"Oh...Okay..." He looked away

"Sakka yarouze" I shout as loud as I can (as usual).

"How about geometry tests?" Fubuki said. Asked actually.

Oh, crap...Let's just forget it for now…I'll pass it *sigh* somehow…*frown*

"I'll pass it" I said with proud voice….

"Really" Kazemaru looked at me with a blush..

"SOMEHOW"I said with a cheerful voice but it really sound scary… it matches with my eyes…

* * *

SKY: I am here again with a new chapter *giggles* and another Featured character besides Tenma-kun and tsu-tsu. TADA!

GOUENJI:*laughs* tsu-tsu? *giggles* Gouenji, Shuuya here!

TENMA: Gouenji-san….*hugs him awkwardly*

TSURUGI: Don't call me tsu-tsu*annoyed*S-sky *blushes but looks away*

SKY: fufufu*laughed sheepishly*welcome Gouenji-kun ah I forgot what I'm going to say…*looks away*

GOUENJI: thanks *vows at sky*. Whitestsky doesn't own Inazuma eleven and us

TENMA: By the way. Why Endou-kantouku doesn't know anything happening to him?

SKY: Later chapter *smiles* Right tsu-tsu?

TSURUGI: huh? *still blushing*

SKY:*takes tsurugi's picture with her cell phone* I'll take that? * uses it as wallpaper*

TSURUGI: *blushes more*

SKY: by the way. Thank you. Medicine-sama and nathankin for your review… and those who reads my story (I'll enumerate those who review in later chapters who I missed now) arigatou

GOUENJI: *smiles* million thanks to those who review

SKY: thanks *vowed*


End file.
